Fawful
"Your lives that I spit on are now but the caricature of a cartoon drawn by a kid who is stupid!" -Fawful to the Mario Bros. "I have fury!" -Fawful's famous catchphrase Fawful is a Beanish Toady, and former underling to Cackletta. He is a recurring character throughout the Mario & Luigi series. He made his debut in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga. Apart from Bowser, he is the most prominent villain in the series, appearing in the first three games. He also has a strange speech pattern, constantly mixing up words and making metaphors about food. History ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' At the beginning, Cackletta and Fawful invaded Princess Peach's castle, posing as ambassadors. Cackletta disguised herself as Lady Lima. Fawful, with his Headgear, sucked up the Princess's voice and replaced it with a literally explosive vocabulary. The two then took to the skies. That evening, as Fawful and Cackletta traveled to the Beanbean Kingdom, they were pursued by Bowser, Mario, and Luigi on Bowser's new weapon, the Koopa Cruiser. Cackletta fled, leaving Fawful to take care of the Bowser and the Mario Bros. He easily took Bowser down with one shot from his Headgear, and attacked Mario and Luigi, who easily destroyed his Headgear and defeated him. Fawful then summoned another Headgear and shouted out his famous line, "I HAVE FURY"! With several shots from the new Headgear, he took down the Koopa Cruiser and sent Mario, Luigi, and Bowser plummeting toward Stardust Fields. Soon, Fawful made it to Hoohoo Mountain, and destroyed the bridge preventing anyone from reaching the summit. He made it to the top of the mountain himself, and saw he was being chased by Prince Peasley. He transformed the prince into a horrifying monster and shut him inside an egg. Fawful then proceeded to fly back down the mountain. Later, Mario and Luigi made it to Hoohoo Mountain, where they heard numerous rumors about Prince Peasley and a perpetrator who "wore an odd helmet and spoke of mustard and fink rats". Mario and Luigi, obviously recognizing him, set off to climb the mountain, but found that Fawful had destroyed the bridge. Eventually, the two saw Fawful near the path to the base of the mountain. Fawful blasted away a Beanbean Guard, and upon seeing the Mario Bros., dropped a statue in front of them. Fawful then made his way to the Beanbean Castle Town and together, he and Cackletta badly damaged the town. With the town under their control, Cackletta and Fawful forced Queen Bean to swallow a Belly Blech Worm, turning her into a massive muscular beast. The two then locked away the castle attendants and Lady Lima in the castle's sewer. Cackletta then disguised herself as Lady Lima for the second time, and the two awaited the Mario Bros. Of course, Mario and Luigi showed up, and Cackletta, posing as Lady Lima, said that she believed the Mario Bros. were impostors. She dropped them into a trapdoor into the castle's sewer, telling them that to prove themselves as the heroic plumbers, they had to fix the castles' plumbing. Mario and Luigi, of course, easily completed this task, and freed Lady Lima and the castle attendants from a cage. Lady Lima, of course, was grateful, but the Mario Bros. were confused, as she was the one who had ordered them to fix the plumbing, however she denied this. Meanwhile, up above, in the vault of the Beanstar, a powerful, sleeping granter of wishes, Cackletta and Fawful watched as the force field around the Beanstar vanished, leaving them to take it, because the way to get the Beanstar was to fix the castle's plumbing. Indeed, this was the object of Cackletta's and Fawful's desires all along, and by stealing Princess Peach's voice, they could awaken the Beanstar. This was because Princess Peach has an excellent, beautiful voice, the perfect one to awaken the Beanstar. So, they stole the Beanstar, but then the Mario Bros. arrived. Cackletta then unleashed the monstrous beast that was Queen Bean upon them, and she and Fawful fled the castle with the Beanstar in tow. After the Mario Bros. retrieved the Chuckola Reserve from the Chucklehuck Woods, they made the unconscious Queen Bean drink it, and she spat out the Belly Blech Worm. She then explained all of Cackletta's plans to the Mario Bros., but reassured them they had the better hand all along. Prince Peasley then appeared and told them he had learned of Cackletta's and Fawful's whereabouts: Woohoo Hooniversity. The two had traveled there because it was the perfect place to awaken the Beanstar. When Mario and Luigi got to the Hooniversity, however, they find that Cackletta and Fawful had ransacked the place, and turned all the researchers into monsters. After opening the Sun Door, and going through the Hooniversity's many corridors and battling monsters, the Mario Bros. opened the door to the main lab. Meanwhile, in the main lab itself, Cackletta and Fawful set up Peach Bots which would speak Princess Peach's voice to the Beanstar, awakening it, so Cackletta could use its magic. Mario and Luigi sneaked into the lab, but not before Cackletta activated the Peach Bots. The Beanstar heard the voice, and went mad, and blasted a hole into the ground, and it and the Peach Bots fell into the basement. The Mario Bros. then showed themselves to Cackletta and Fawful, and Luigi pounded Fawful into the ground. Cackletta then fought Mario and Luigi valiantly, and the two injured her so much that she couldn't move. Fawful then rose back out of the ground, and sucked up Cackletta's essence with his Headgear. Cackletta ordered Fawful to attack the Mario Bros, but then Prince Peasley burst upon the scene and blasted Fawful out of the Hooniversity. As Mario and Luigi made their way through Oho Oasis, an injured and tired Fawful landed in Stardust Fields. He saw Bowser's injured form lying on the ground, and in a last ditch effort to save Cackletta from death, transmitted her essence into Bowser's body, and Bowser transformed into Bowletta. Meanwhile, Princess Peach arrived in the Beanbean Kingdom-with her voice. It is then revealed that Prince Peasley had arrived in the Mushroom Castle, and had warned Peach and Toadsworth of Cackletta's plan. So the Peach whose voice was stolen was Birdo, which was why the Beanstar had reacted so strangely to Peach's voice. However, no one was aware that Bowletta and Fawful had learned of Princess Peach's journey to Beanbean, and so began plotting... Quite a while later, Peach and the Mario Bros. journeyed through Teehee Valley to Little Fungitown. However, Mario became sick with Bean Fever after eating a Invincishroom, so Luigi had to journey to Guffawha Ruins to find the cure: Crabbie Grass. However, after Luigi got back, something was amiss. On his way back to the Little Fungitown Embassy, Bowletta in Bowser's Koopa Clown Car kidnapped Peach and with Fawful they fled to Joke's End. When Mario and Luigi returned to Beanbean Castle, they got a message from Bowletta: if they ever wanted to see Princess Peach again, then they had to reassemble the broken Beanstar and bring it to her. After they did, they received a new message: that Bowletta and Fawful were at Joke's End. Together the Bros. went through the icy palace, going through mazes and puzzles. Finally, Mario and Luigi made it to the top of Joke's End. There was a gate, so Luigi had to tunnel underneath. Fawful was there, and he demanded that Luigi give him the Beanstar. So Luigi opened his suitcase, and pulled out a fake Beanstar, which an angry Fawful blasted away. Fawful then stole the real Beanstar and flew to Cackletta and Peach, who were in the Koopa Clown Car. Suddenly Mario came up to them and demanded they release Peach. Bowletta, of course, said "no", then Mario started chuckling. Then Luigi in Princess Peach's extra dress came up, and claimed that she (he) was the real Peach, and the one Bowletta and Fawful had was a fake. Bowletta then shocked Mario with a blast of lightning and dropped the real Peach on the ground, and picked up the one that was really Luigi. Bowletta and Fawful then went to the repaired Koopa Cruiser. In the Koopa Cruiser, Bowletta and Fawful rejoiced at the success of their plan. Then, after noticing Peach was covering her mouth with her hands (to cover Luigi's mustache), she scared Peach whose hands flew from her mouth-and Bowletta realized she had been tricked. She ordered Fawful to fire at Luigi, which he did, but then Luigi used the crane to drop some cargo and Bowletta and Fawful's way. Luigi then made it to the front of the Koopa Cruiser and jumped out after stealing the Beanstar back. Bowletta and Fawful made it to the room where Luigi jumped out of too late, however, and Fawful suggested pursuing Luigi but Bowletta had other plans... When the Mario Bros. returned to the Beanbean Castle town, they found it under attack from Bowser's Castle, which was floating in the sky from Bowletta's magic. With the kingdom at stake, the Mario Bros. returned to Hoohoo mountain, and sought out the help of Blablanadon, who flew them up to Bowser's Castle, which they of course entered. Meanwhile, in the throne room, Fawful reported to Bowletta that the Mario Bros. had infiltrated the castle. To apprehend the two intruders, Bowletta sent the seven Koopalings after them. After defeating the Koopalings and solving the various puzzles and avoiding traps in Bowser's Castle, they almost made it to the throne room, but a bridge was out. A ship then rose from the lava, and Fawful emerged. After giving a speech on his opinions of being in service to Cackletta, he proceeded to attack Mario and Luigi. For this battle, Fawful will hide in his ship, which fires lasers, and when the ship has been attacked enough, it will get too hot, and Fawful will fly out, complaining of overheat. Despite his best efforts, Mario and Luigi beat him, however, he was only pretending to be defeated. After pulling that stunt with Mario and Luigi, Prince Peasley came in and knocked him down. But Fawful tricked Peasley as well and shocked him. Luigi then grabbed his hammer and blasted Fawful out of the castle. During the final battle, Cackletta at some point will use an attack where the ghost of Fawful appears, meaning that Fawful is probably dead, but because of his appearance in later Mario and Luigi's, it is proved that he is not dead. So Bowletta was defeated, and Bowser's Castle was destroyed. After this horrendous defeat, Fawful went into seclusion. ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' Fawful makes an appearance in Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time. When the Mario Bros. and the baby bros. enter the Mushroom Castle's underground area, they spot Fawful entering the pipe system. Only the babies can enter the pipes, and they find Fawful in an underground room. Fawful doesn't realize that the babies are Mario and Luigi, and he explains himself, his defeats at the hands of Mario and Luigi, but is happy to welcome the babies nonetheless. Here he runs a shop called Fawful's Bean 'n' Badge, where the babies can exchange beans dug up from the ground, and trade them to Fawful. Fawful has very rare and exclusive badges here, which he will give away if given enough beans. However he also implies he will return as a villain... ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' Fawful begins his scheme to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom by selling Blorb Mushrooms to Toads, therefore giving them the Blorbs. He also established a booth in Dimble Woods in which he would sell Bowser a Vacuum Mushroom. When the Koopa King was flung into the forest, he found Fawful's booth. Fawful told him that he had won a "lucky mushroom" and that it would give him Lucky Hits every time he attacked Mario. Bowser, of course, without thinking, ate the Mushroom in one bite. Bowser began inhaling everything in sight, under Fawful's control. Warp Pipes, trees, and a box of Hammers were inhaled into his gaping maw. Fawful controlled Bowser, and made him barge into Peach's castle and inhale Mario, Luigi, Toadsworth, Toadbert, Peach, and several Toads. The villain then, with no other obstacles stopping him from capturing Peach's Castle, took it over along with his new henchbeing Midbus. Fawful and Midbus, then, after conquering the castle, went to the Cavi Cape, where Bowser was. Fawful confronted the Koopa King, and had Midbus attack Bowser. Midbus, along with the power of the vacuum mushroom, managed to defeat Bowser. Fawful revealed that he was going to conquer Bowser's Castle. Later, Bowser made it to the Sea Pipe Statue. Fawful sent a Fawfulcopter with a voice transmitter to Bowser, telling him about his success in conquering Bowser's Castle. Fawful had indeed capured Bowser's Castle. He brainwashed most of Bowser's minions, and remade Bowser's military training facility into the Fawful Theater. Finally, Bowser made it to his remade castle. He was distressed to find all of the seats in the Fawful Theater occupied. However, Fawful made a special throne for Bowser in the center of the theater, which the Koopa King gladly accepted. The evil genius presented himself to the brainwashed minions, and announced that a special guest would be a part of the show that day: Bowser himself. The throne with Bowser flew to the stage, and hurled Bowser on the stage. Midbus appeared on the stage, and a cage dropped on top of them. Fawful announced that the feature of that day would be a rematch between Bowser and Midbus. Midbus was soundly defeated by Bowser. However, Fawful had a backup plan. He announced Bowser's victory, and had some Boo minions take Bowser to the VIP Room. The Boos prodded Bowser to eat more and more of Fawful's tasty dishes, which the Koopa King ate ravenously. However, Bowser ate so much that he grew extremely fat and fell halfway through the floor. This, of course, was part of Fawful's plan. Meanwhile, the Flab Zone inside Bowser was opened, and Mario and Luigi rescued Princess Peach from the Kretin. In the room underneath Bowser, Fawful began firing a special ray at Bowser's body. It extracted Princess Peach from the Koopa King's body, allowing Fawful to capture her. Midbus then dragged a treadmill underneath Bowser, and the Koopa King fell onto it, and began running. Fat began literally being burned off of Bowser, setting of a stockpile of Bob-Ombs, blasting Bowser out of his castle. Midbus and Peach went to the princess's newly rennovated castle, while Fawful went after the Dark Star underneath Toad Town. The Mario bros., having recently escaped Bowser, found Fawful, but it was too late. The cackling villain escaped with the Dark Star to Peach's castle. Fawful then used the Dark Star's power to create a blockade in front of the castle. He also deployed an army of robots to protect him in the castle. Later on, Mario and Luigi managed to create the Miracle Cure, which cured the Blorbs and destroyed the blockade in front of the castle. Mario and Luigi then destroyed the Junker robot, which malfunctioned and freed Bowser (who had been locked in a safe). Fawful, knowing Bowser could reach him if he were allowed entry to the castle, put the keys to unlock rooms in the castle in Fawfulcopters, which spirited away. However, Bowser easily found the keys and made it to the base of the castle's main tower. Fawful left his pet Piranha Plants to attack Bowser, but the Koopa King defeated them and made his way to the room with the Dark Star. In the room, Fawful powered up Midbus into Blizzard Midbus. He was soundly defeated by Bowser. Fawful uses his Vacuum Helmet to absorb some of the Dark Star's energy to become Dark Fawful. Dark Fawful activated Peach's Castle, and turned it into a battle robot, but Bowser defeated it. Fawful searched in vain for the Dark Star, which had escaped following Midbus's final defeat. However, Bowser cornered Dark Fawful, and challenged him to a duel. Bowser defeated the unusual villain with ease. All that was left of Fawful was a tiny version of his head, kept alive by the Dark Star's energy. The Dark Star, by then having formed into an almost-complete form of Dark Bowser, founded the barely alive Fawful and inhaled him, completing Dark Bowser. Bowser chased Dark Bowser to the top of the castle's main tower. After punching Dark Bowser in the gut, the dark being spat out the remains of Fawful-the Dark Star Core. Bowser inhaled the core, and, after a tough battle, Mario and Luigi defeated him. Dark Bowser then was destroyed by the real Bowser. Inside Bowser, Fawful spoke to the Mario Bros. In a last ditch effort to defeat them, he sacrificed himself, exploding. However, Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and the Toads Bowser inhaled rode the shock wave out of Bowser. Therefore, ironically, Fawful saved everyone. Personality Fawful, although he is a bit crazy and psycopathic, he is a technical genius. As he is able to build many large and fancy machines, such as his Headgear. Although he can be extremely angry at times, he does seem to retain his self control. Like many other Beanish people, he laughs a lot. He is known to make many food metaphors, such as the 'Mustard of Doom'. Fawful, according to Bowser, has exceptionally good cooking regarding his deserts and meats. Fawful has an odd way of speaking and he also likes to use obscure words such as: Chortles. Fawful dislikes Mario, Luigi, and Bowser since they interfeared with his plans. Quotes *''"I have fury!'' *''"I am the great Cackletta's most best pupil, who is named Fawful! I am here, laughing at you!"'' *''"Fawful is on the cozy couch, sipping tea that laughes at you!"'' *''"I have chortles!"'' *''"I have...fury?"'' *''"I do not have time to stop and smell such foul roses as you!"'' *''"One fell swoop is the way I will deal with you fink-rats!"'' *''"Oh, I am feeling the power! It high-fives Fawful's face!"'' *''"You inhaled like a hungry syrup pig at the free pancake buffet!"'' *''"I HAVE FAWFUL!"'' *''"I HAVE VICTORY! Easy as bread sandwiches!'' *''"I HAVE DARKNESS!" *"I have uneasiness." *"Bowser meet- FAWFUL OF FURY!" *''You are like the red and green mustaches who I hate.' *''"Midbus has pride so Fawful leaves him to you."'' *'"Midbus power up!" *''"Come Midbus, defeat him and we will have more chortles.' *''I have suction Trivia *Fawful is extremely angered by the colors red and green. *When he is searching for the Dark Star in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, he sings a parady of the Scooby-Doo theme song. *Although Fawful doesn't directly appear in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, a NPC in a Zeekeeper costume near the beginning of the game says one of Fawful's quotes from Bowser's Inside Story. "I HAVE EXCITEMENT!" Implying that that NPC may be him. Many fans also want on to speculate that it may be him but nothing was confirmed afterwards. Category:Bosses Category:Characters